


Vergil's Heart

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Post Devil May Cry 5 Shenanigans [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cliffhanger, DMC5, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Post Game, Rimming, Shapeshifting, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spoilers, Underworld, devil trigger form, hint at past magic mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: After Vergil and Dante closed the portal to the human world, they are stuck. After a sudden realisation, V appears once more, and the two of them grow closer during their brief respite.





	Vergil's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after the ending of DMC5!

When the last of the demons fell, Dante let his sword vanish and took in the surreal scenery around them. So this was the Underworld, huh? Amongst the ruins of the Qliphoth tree were the corpses of countless demons, slain by both him and his brother. But away from that, white grass covered the rolling hills around them, swaying softly as if wind was ruffling through it. Twisted and broken trees bore glowing fruit in exotic colours, and a freakishly purple mountain range rose over the horizon.

 

In a strange way, the Underworld was really beautiful. Well, he would have to get used to it for the near future. Nero thought they were stuck here, but Vergil had made his way back eventually, so he was confident that they could make it again. Preferably with less demons spilling over if they could manage it.

 

He wasn’t one to plan things. Things just… had a habit of _somehow_ working out around him. And they would again this time, but meanwhile he would have time to explore and maybe… ugh. He hated the thought already. But yes, maybe talk to his brother about a few things. Nero had taken the first step, and that kid really believed that they could break the cycle but Dante wasn’t quite so sure.

 

Only one way to find out though.

 

Vergil stood a little away, just sheathing his sword. He stood as proud and graceful as ever, despite having lost to his own son. Dante was pretty sure he was seething, and had already used quite a few excuses. All his elaborate plans and still he got his ass beat.

 

“So, brother, what now?,” he called out, making Vergil turn to him. Slowly he started sauntering over to him. “Tree’s dead, portal’s closed, earth is saved. And we’re stuck here so…”

 

“If you want another fight, we should first find a spot away from all this mess.”

 

“Hey, I’m not the one who’s out to fight all the time,” Dante nudged his shoulder and Vergil looked at him as if he had just caked him in dirt. “I’m tired, so safe spot sounds good.”

 

“Follow me.”

 

“Right, you were here before.” He jogged to close the distance between them, then slowed to match Vergil’s step. “Is there even any place that’s not completely demon infested?”

 

“There are a few,” he replied, and pointed towards the mountains in the distance. “Best to go that way.”

 

“Oh come on,” Dante whined. “That’s so far…”

 

“Stop whining and get moving,” Vergil sighed, already a few more steps away from him.

 

“Fine, fine, okay, now that we have time, what’s it feel like to be bested by your own son.”

 

“I was in a weakened state,” Vergil said. “I’d like to see him try again in a few days.”

 

“Yeah right,” Dante huffed. Same old Vergil, like nothing had changed. “Are you seriously going to keep doing this, then?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Vergil was keeping an eye out, while Dante was completely focused on him. Magically, he hadn’t tripped yet. But Vergil looked as serious as ever, and he was searching for anything, _anything_ that could have changed. Something must have had!

 

“This whole fighting, looking for power thing, you know what I mean,” he said, rushing to get ahead of him. Stopping him with a hand on his shoulder, Vergil rolled his eyes at him. “Come on, over and over again, is that going to be us, forever?”

 

“It is our destiny.”

 

“Ah that’s bullshit. Destiny’s not forcing you to be a dick.” Dante sighed and crossed his arms, he was getting angry again, as he often did around Vergil, but this time there was something different. V.

 

V was Vergil. Had been. His vulnerability, his humanity. He had only known him for a short time, but all that V was… was still in Vergil.

 

“You know I love you, right?,” Dante asked.

 

He watched Vergil’s eyes widen, but then he suddenly turned. Dante noticed them too, the demons sneaking up on them. Vergil took that opportunity to ignore what he had just said and take care of them. For the first time though, Dante saw him being less than perfect.

 

Dante was used to seeing his perfect form, his graceful movements, and he knew them all by now. While he always pretty much did whatever seemed cool or effective, he still noticed his brother’s stance that was slightly off. The foot just off balance. Vergil getting hit, by some lowly demon.

 

“Alright, alright I guess I’ll he-,” he interrupted his own sentence when he saw Vergil stumble. When he saw another flash of light, a change of his form. “What. The. Fuck.”

 

V.

 

His reflexes kicked in when V’s knees buckled out from under him and another demon swiped at him. Blood sprayed in an arc from V who fell and Dante was there already, slicing what remained of these things to pieces. Just so he could finally see what the hell was actually happen here.

 

Dante knelt and rolled V over. Still alive. Thank god.

 

“Hey, hey, what the hell,” he called out, shaking his shoulder. V’s eyes focused on him.

 

“Dante.” His eyes were wide, and no more words left him.

 

Dante could sense it though. That slight tingling, the threat of more demons nearby. He cursed softly and grabbed V’s arm to get him upright. But he stumbled, even when he leaned on his cane to walk - Yamato had vanished with Vergil. Promptly Dante just picked him up and started running.

 

In his arms, V was clinging to him, cane over his lap. All he did was stare at him.

 

“Are you mute now?,” Dante asked, glancing down at him. Thankfully they had had a bit of a respite and he could go at full speed. The mountains didn’t seem that far anymore.

 

“N-no, just confused,” V replied.

 

“You and me both,” he mumbled.

 

The scenery around them shifted quickly. From the rolling hills with the otherworldly grass he was now running on bare stone, purple glass or crystal streaking through it. The mountain itself wasn’t as smooth as it had looked from a distance, but jagged, sticking out like a giant comb had created pathways through it. Dante suspected if he went in, it could be like a labyrinth.

 

“That way,” V pointed towards one crack, and with nothing else to go on, Dante followed his directions. “Now left.”

 

As expected they soon found themselves in a labyrinth of stone, jagged stone jutting out from the walls, tearing at his coat and V’s hair. But he seemed to retain Vergil’s memories of this place, directing Dante exactly where to go, and as he rushed, he burst forward into an open… crater, of sorts.

 

He stood there for a moment, a little dumbfounded at the sudden change. There was a hot spring here, the water steaming into the thick air, heavy with the scent of something sweet. Those trees close by bore a rich golden fruit, the source perhaps? To their left there was even an outcrop that created a small shelter and in it - signs of someone having been here. Vergil, many years ago?

 

“Well, this is nice,” Dante said, grinning, he set V down close to the hot spring. There was smooth stone all around, nothing that could harm him further. “Care for a dip?”

 

“I, uhm…” V trailed off, and watched Dante strip. It hadn’t been the first time he was naked in front of his brother, and either way he felt no shame being naked anyway.

 

He slipped into the hot water, sighing at how good it felt to finally get out of those dirty clothes and soothe his strained muscles for a bit. There was a ledge to sit on, but in the middle it was deep enough to swim. He submerged briefly to get the blood from his hair as well, then swam back to V, who had put his feet into the water.

 

Dante took his feet in his hands, seeing how dainty they were compared to Vergil’s, rubbing them a little to get the dirt off as well. Then he let his hand slide along his leg, pushing up the pants further until they wouldn’t budge anymore. But he was more interested in the wound he had sustained. A thin red line now, he didn’t appear to be too worse for wear.

 

“Where did you come from?,” Dante mused.

 

“I believe it was what you said,” V replied. “I don’t remember ever hearing that from you before.”

 

“I never did,” he sighed, pouted up at him. “I should have, sooner. I do love you, big brother.”

 

“Heh, I am not that big anymore,” V replied. Looking down at himself, he gave Dante half a smile.

 

He then quickly burst out of the water, leaning closer into V’s personal space who looked surprised. With a grin, he pushed his vest down, then tugged at the strings of his corset, or whatever it was underneath. It was hot, Dante thought.

 

“Come join me,” Dante said, and leaned in to steal a quick kiss. “I like this side of you. Finally I can hear what you really think.”

 

“Oh I’m sure I won’t be too happy about that later,” V replied, but started to undress anyway. His movements were slow, and Dante could see the difference in strength. Everything seemed to be difficult for him. So he reached out and held his hand when he slid inside the hot spring. The sigh escaping V’s lips was almost… obscene. He was gorgeous.

 

“How do you feel?,” Dante asked, reaching out again to carefully inspect the wound on him. V only flinched slightly.

 

“Not… not as bad as just before I returned to Vergil. It’s a very strange sensation. I cannot summon my demons anymore, I feel better and yet…”

 

“And yet?”

 

“I have no idea why I still exist.”

 

“Ha,” Dante blurted out. “I’m the smart one this time.”

 

“Enlighten me then.” V’s smile was a little teasing, a lot sexy. Dante inched closer to him.

 

“Pretty sure meeting Nero shook you. Losing to him did, too. You want closeness, you want love. I realise that now. And I should have been the one to give it to you I was....,” he sighed. “I was a little shit, probably still am. Maturing was never our strong suit. But I do believe that we can change.”

 

“I would like that,” V said softly, and Dante couldn’t help but reach out, cup his cheek. He leaned into the touch like a kitten. “I love you, Dante. I believe that I wanted to hear it from you. From mother, too, but that is a little too late now.”

 

“She did love you,” Dante insisted. “She was terrified of losing you.”

 

V looked down, but he still saw the tear glistening in his eyes. Vergil had never cried before. Not through pain or anything else. He was starting to believe that Vergil needed V, that he needed to let all of this out. V was their chance to finally make a change.

 

“I know the last time was a little rough…,” Dante trailed off, and let his hand wander further. He started to trace the lines of his tattoos, and wondered if they meant anything. “I won’t do that to you anymore.”

 

“There is still something I have to tell you,” V said, though his breath hitched. Perhaps he was remembering the last time they made love too. It had been so many years ago, but Dante thought of it often.

 

He watched V take in a deep breath, and a sudden gust of wind ruffled the alien tree’s leaves. A few of them, pale white, landed in the water and V’s hair. Dante didn’t move to pick them out.

 

“You’re Nero’s father too,” V continued.

 

Dante frowned, then let out a little laugh. He tilted his head, and frowned again, his face going through a whole range of emotions in a very short time. V’s eyes were searching his for… what?

 

“Are you actually serious?,” Dante let out another laugh, out of nervousness more so than actual humour.

 

“I am. I carried his… essence, for a while. Then he was suddenly there. I gave him away and made myself forget because I… Well quite frankly I did not know how to deal with it.”

 

“That’s a real boner killer, you know.”

 

It was V’s turn to laugh, a sound Dante didn’t know he loved until now. His deep voice was a little lighter when he did, and his hair shook a little with the force of it. Dante had a hard time being mad right now. Just really, really confused.

 

“Did you have a uh… belly?,” he asked, making the shape of a pregnant belly with his hands.

 

“No, nothing like that,” V explained. “He was just… there.”

 

“Oh jeez…” Dante leaned back and let his head rest on the edge of the pool, then let himself submerge for a few more minutes. So he wasn’t an uncle. He was a father. In all his years he had kind of expected something like this to come his way eventually, just not from his brother.

 

Eventually, he came up again, and V looked at him with concern.

 

“Well frankly,” Dante said. “This is not the weirdest thing that has happened to me.”

 

“Is that it?,” V asked. He sat closer to him, they were almost touching now. Dante promptly took his hand and papped it on his chest. If V wanted to touch him, he should.

 

“I mean, there’s no going back so…,” he shrugged. “Once we’re out of here, we’ll have to go talk to him. He’s a good kid, V.”

 

“You think so?”

 

Dante turned to inspect him closer, feeling his hand - so fragile - on his chest completely still. V was so expressive to him, like he was finally an open book.

 

“He’s not bad because he’s your son, V. You know, with how cocky he is, I should have known before…”

 

V’s lovely smile returned, and he leaned in closer. Almost close enough to kiss.

 

“I hope he also inherited that good heart of yours,” he said.

 

“Wow. Wow I just- Vergil really never would say these things. Can’t wait to tease him with it,” Dante smirked. This was going to be fun. If and when Vergil returned.

 

He grabbed V’s thigh and pulled his leg over his lap, grinning wider when he saw V’s breath hitch again. He seemed to be a lot more sensitive than he remembered his brother being. This, he was going to savour. This, he was going to make last. Not like last time. All those years ago when they were both bloody and bruised from their last encounter, when they had finally given in to the long building tension that had built between them. That time, Dante had taken him. Roughly and without much regard for his pleasure, there had been as much anger between them as love.

 

Now he pulled V into his lap, hand sliding down that graceful back to rest on that cute ass he had definitely missed out on so far.

 

“I wonder if you like the same things as him,” Dante mused, eyes hungrily scanning the new body before him.

 

“I am him,” V said breathlessly. Then, when Dante squeezed his ass: “Ow!”

 

“What?” V bit on his lower lip, and Dante immediately let go. “Did I hurt you?”

 

For a moment V was quiet but Dante urged him on again. His hands raised in the air, water rolling off in drops, he made it clear he wasn’t going to do anything until he was sure he wasn’t hurting him.

 

“It’s this body,” V finally admitted. “It can’t take your strength. Have you been with a human lately?”

 

“Hm,” he rubbed his chin, feeling the stubble there. “Come to think of it, most of them were something more than human, I guess. Here I thought I had a grip on my strength by now.”

 

He reached out and V stiffened for a moment. But he brushed over his cheek, as careful as he could manage, with the back of his fingers. The most gentle caress he was capable of. And V, oh lovely V, sighed and closed his eyes.

 

A change of plan then. Slow love. He could do this. He hadn’t done this often, or, ever…? Dante wasn’t sure, but if he was going to do this for anyone, it would be V. He looked so fragile, and needy for love, he wanted to give him everything.

 

His fingers started tracing his jaw, finding no stubble, not a single hair there. Then those tattoos started, and he took a closer look at them while following them with his finger at the same time. Some were just delicate lines, almost like smoke etched into his skin. He felt that they told a story that he could somehow understand. A story of loss and longing, of nightmares but also the thinnest shred of hope. Where Dante remembered tattoos of a panther and a bird, there were empty spaces now, but along with his touch the ink started to move.

 

“Well would you look at that,” he mumbled, and V turned to look down at his own body.

 

Dante traced along his skin and the ink followed it. Curiously he made a circle, and so did the blackness, but it didn’t still and form into something else. He wasn’t quite sure why, but he leaned into that empty space, and presses a featherlight kiss to it. V let out something… the smallest sound… the softest moan. Dante looked up and pressed that very same kiss to his beautiful lips. When he pulled back, V chased him for just a split second.

 

“A heart,” V told him, inspecting the new imagery. It wasn’t a cheesy one that Dante saw on those terrible Valentine’s cards, it had an anatomical look to it but was still in that same abstract style as all his tattoos were. “I finally understand that I have one.”

 

“That is incredibly cheesy,” Dante told him, and V had to smile. “But I think I really need to kiss you more now.”

 

V nodded as Dante cupped both his cheeks, let his fingers play with the loose, curly hair before he leaned in once more. He was so aware of his body, his own strength at this moment, he barely pushed against his skin, barely pressed his lips against V’s. Very slowly he was working up to a real kiss, not just a peck on the lips, and it was V whose hands held on to Dante’s arms, V who parted his lips to invite a deeper kiss.

 

“I wish there was a bed for me to take you to,” Dante whispered against his lips. “I don’t really have a lot, but it’s all yours now, V.”

 

“This is enough. You are enough.”

 

Dante reached between them, eyes fixed on V’, as he reached for his cock. Not surprisingly, smaller than Vergil’s. Everything about V was smaller and more fragile, but so beautiful. A different beauty than he was used to from his brother, but oh so captivating. Once more he only let a finger caress the length of his cock, still careful not to hurt him.

 

He enjoyed watching V’s lips part, hearing a louder, sensual moan escape his lips while still completely focused on Dante.

 

“That doesn’t hurt, does it?,” Dante asked when he brushed a finger over the tip of V’s cock.

 

“N-no,” he breathed. “I won’t break, Dante.”

 

“Maybe not,” he said just before kissing him again, very carefully wrapping his hand around his cock. “But I won’t hurt you, not like this. That’s not the kind of guy I am.”

 

“I trust you,” V said. “Completely.”

 

Some part of his mind wanted to remind V that that was probably a really bad idea. He was fickle and immature, but after all this… He wanted to trust V - and Vergil - in just the same way.

 

He was careful not to put too much pressure on V, let his free hand very carefully slide along his waist, caressing the thighs. Through the water he saw the tattoos there as well, the twisted view of them, knowing sooner or later he would be exploring every inch of them. When they were home, completely safe, he would be making love to V and Vergil for hours.

 

“You don’t think aside from this convenient safe place the Underworld could also make some convenient lube?,” Dante asked, making V chuckle.

 

“No,” he said, and kissed the tip of his nose. “I’ll be fine, Dante.”

 

“Are you sure?” Dante let his hands wander over his thighs again, caressing the quite frankly beautiful ass on V before he even started teasing his hole. “Have you done this before?”

 

“No. And yes. Vergil has. Technically I… have not.”

 

“So you don’t know how your body will react.”

 

“No,” V said again. But he smiled and leaned in closer, hands on Dante’s shoulders, then slowly sliding to play with his hair. “But I am looking forward to finding out.”

 

“I really like this side of you,” Dante chuckled, leaning in to kiss V’s throat. He could get lost in the whimpers and moans coming out of him, and he hoped dearly that this place was as safe as it appeared to be.

 

V held on to him closer when Dante carefully pressed a finger into him, slowly, so that he could stop the instant it sounded like V was in pain. But he just felt his shuddering breath against his ear, heard his sweet moans that went straight down to his cock. With V pressed so close to him, he could tell that what he was doing was definitely right. He grinned again when V’s moan went about an octave higher.

 

“There we go,” he said. “See, I still remember things about humans.”

 

“That ah- That you do,” V said, his voice quivering as Dante was still teasing his prostate. “Oh Dante, oh, I can’t, ah-”

 

“Hold on to me,” Dante said. He wrapped an arm around V’s waist to keep him steadily pressed against his chest. “There you go, just hold on to me and relax.”

 

“I missed this,” V whispered, pulling back a little so he could look into Dante’s eyes. “I missed you.”

 

“I did too,” Dante mumbled against his skin. He traced a few of those tattoos with his tongue, then kissed him again. He was teasing another finger, but gave V time to relax before he pushed in.

 

Despite being in the water, V had trouble holding himself up this way. His thighs, Dante noticed, were shaking a little, and he wasn’t as relaxed as he would like. Promptly he lifted V out of the water, relishing in the surprised look on his face. As gently as he could, he laid him down on his own spread out coat. The proximity to the hot spring made the air still warm, and Dante flashed a bit of his demonic energy, just on the cusp of changing, his body heat rising to keep his precious V warm.

 

“Oh lord,” V gasped. “Your eyes.”

 

He reached out to cup Dante’s cheek, caressing him as gently as he had been doing all this time.

 

“I won’t change, I promise,” Dante said. “Just keepin’ you warm.”

 

“But maybe you could,” V said, arching his back a little.

 

Fuck. The little shit knew what he was doing.

 

Dante swallowed, taking in the graceful body underneath him. He was so slender, thin, almost too thin that Dante thought he needed to order pizza the moment they got back to his office. But he was sexy as hell and those rosy nipples begged for his lips around him.

 

“Won’t hurt you,” he mumbled against the still moist skin. The water had a slight sulfuric taste to it, and V shuddered underneath his licks, the slight teasing of his nipple.

 

“You won’t. You promised, after all.” V’s voice was lower again, and he looked at Dante through lowered lashes. For being only a few days old, V was really good at this. “I want your real form. I want to feel your power.”

 

“What if I’m too big for you then?,” Dante pushed himself up and loomed over V, grinning down at him. He pushed one finger back into him to tease that sweet spot, teasing those satisfying moans from him. “You’re desperate for me.”

 

“I am,” V admitted. Fingers desperately searched for grip, ending up in Dante’s hair. “Please, Dante. Show me. Show me your true self’s love.”

 

V was doing something to him. Not just his voice and how he quivered around his fingers, not just the sweet kisses that he pulled Dante up for - no, there was something else. Streaks of white appeared in his hair, as if an invisible brush painted them on, spreading through the soft silky strands. Energy crackled through his fingertips and into Dante, stirring something deep within him. The heat he had conjured intensified inside him, and Dante just barely sat up, got enough distance between them that his transformation didn’t crush V underneath him.

 

“Damn,” Dante said, his voice deeper, more monstrous in this form. “I had no idea you could do this.”

 

“Neither did I,” V admitted, admiring Dante’s demonic form above him. “You are remarkably beautiful.”

 

“Charmer,” Dante chuckled, leaning forward, those claws of his gently grabbing V’s thighs and lifting them. He watched for his reaction, made sure that the tips of his fingers weren’t digging into flesh too deeply.

 

He could practically hear V’s heartbeat. Feel the blood rushing through his veins. He had done this, and Dante actually felt a little nervous. He had promised not to hurt, not to harm, he had to stay true to that promise. Even more careful than he had been, he lifted V higher, leaned down and pressed his long tongue against his entrance.

 

A whimper reached his ears, a soft moan and Dante pushed his tongue inside. He had never fucked anyone in this form, afraid of hurting his lover, and besides, it felt far too precious. His brother was the only one to share this experience with.

 

“Oh god,” V moaned, gripping his own hair now that Dante’s had vanished. Deeper his tongue went into V, coating him with saliva, bumps on his tongue breaching his hole. “Oh god, oh god, Dante-”

 

V interrupted himself with moans and whimpers, finally pressed a hand to his mouth to try and be quiet. While Dante wanted to hear more of him, it was probably a smart idea.

 

By the time he pulled out he was practically drooling all over V, his saliva dripping out of his hole as he set him down every so softly. He wanted to touch, lick and kiss all over that beautiful body, whose tattoos were now moving softly. His claw wandered over his stomach, his chest, coming to caress his cheek once more with the backs of his fingers. Precious V. His V.

 

There was a slight blush in those pale cheeks and Dante had to smile, unsure whether that looked creepy. But V returned it, and reached out for him, to pull him closer. Spectral wings behind Dante curled around them both, protecting this precious moment.

 

“You turn me on so much,” Dante groaned, leaning in to lick along V’s neck. He wanted to bite and claim but held back as much as he could. “In this form, or another, I want to-”

 

He gripped V’s wrists and pinned them over his head, then let go again to make sure he hadn’t bruised them. It was agony trying to be gentle, but he had to be, he reminded himself. V was only human.

 

“Take me,” V said, his voice deep. Dante looked down to see him spread his legs further. “Make me yours.”

 

“You already are,” Dante whispered, leaned in again, baring his teeth, so close to V’s neck. No, he couldn’t. His teeth pressed against soft flesh, but he refused to dig into it, pulled back just before he would. “You weren’t wrong about destiny. We are destined to be together.”

 

Seeing V smile up at him, touching him with those fragile hands and that fragile heart warmed Dante’s. This was the turning point, he realised. Even if V vanished forever, there was something inside Vergil and himself that had changed.

 

With light pressure, Dante finally pushed into him.

 

He was bigger, in this form. His cock was harder, had ridges that he was worried about until he saw the expression on V’s face: Absolute bliss. His demonic saliva acted quite well as lube and he felt V open up around him, a tight heat that took every bit of his willpower not to fuck into him as sharply as he wanted to.

 

With one hand resting on V’s throat, he once more licked the side of it, staying in V for a moment so that he could get used to him. And more importantly he could get used to the sensation and not let his inner demon take completely over.

 

V gasped, then whimpered when he felt Dante’s cock slowly sliding out of him again. The ridges, the hardness of it must be an incredible feeling, so intense for the fragile human underneath him. But none of it seemed to hurt. V seemed to get lost in his pleasure, fingers clawing at his own hair, at the ground underneath him.

 

With all the care he could muster Dante scooped him up, making sure that his claws did not dig into the soft skin. V looked a little surprised when he was lifted up, but was soon moaning again when Dante lowered him onto his cock.

 

“Perfect,” Dante muttered, pressing his nose to the white hair. It felt hard to talk, to keep a rational thought aside from the need to be gentle with him.

 

“Dante…,” V’s voice was low and shaking a little, but he reached out to caress his cheek, completely unafraid. “I love you so much I feel that I could burst.”

 

“That’s just my cock,” Dante replied, and they both laughed.

 

“Charming as alwa-,” V was interrupted by a gentle thrust up into him, and his eyes almost rolled back completely as he moaned.

 

Dante was easily strong enough to be completely in control here, lifting V almost completely off his cock before slowly lowering him again. It was slow and sweet, just like he had promised, and he watched V succumb to his pleasure, feeling his own heat building up inside him.

 

He adored watching V this way, arching and squirming in his gentle but firm grip, adored watching him come with a drawn out moan, making a mess over both their bellies. Dante lifted him higher then, but V suddenly stiffened and looked at him again.

 

“Keep going,” he said, panting.

 

“You sure?,” Dante asked, nuzzling his sweet human brother.

 

“Yes, yes I can take it.”

 

The sweet, soft whimper V let out when he pushed him back down on his cock was almost enough to send Dante over the edge too. He watched his cock slide in and out of him, felt him quiver and tighten around it, until finally the orgasm overwhelmed him and he held V close to his chest as he rode it out. He felt gentle hands on his back, petting, as if to comfort him and he had to smile.

 

As the white of V’s hair dripped off like ink and faded into nothing, Dante too felt the power of this form leave him. With V now in his lap, he held him close, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. The tattoos had stilled again and Dante traced them, finding it soothing. V too, evidently, as he started humming.

 

“You feel good inside me,” V whispered into his ear, playfully nipping his earlobe.

 

“Babe, you’re gonna make me fuck you all over again.”

 

“Maybe I wouldn’t mind,” V replied with a grin.

 

Dante tickled him and rolled them over, both of them going for a second time, and a third, a day later. V was staying for a little while, and the two of them used that time to grow a little closer. When Dante woke up with Vergil back by his side, his brother did not even try to kill him. Well, not right away anyway.

 

With Vergil, the stronger part, able to stand up to demons, they started travelling. Dante followed his directions, and his brother knew that there were places where the Underworld was closer to the human world, places Yamato could slice open briefly for them to travel back through. Dante was extremely glad the sword had never fallen into the hands of any demons.

 

But, sooner or later there would be something trying to get through again. At least that meant he had work, and could keep the lights on every now and then. His home was dark when they arrived, but flipping the switch illuminated the mess inside.

 

“Aw and here I was hoping the place had magically cleaned itself,” Dante sighed, strolling towards his large desk, boots leaving footprints in the dust.

 

“How do you live like this?,” Vergil asked, dragging a finger along a dusty shelf and turning his nose up at the dirt.

 

“Easy, like this.” He just stood there, smiling. Vergil rolled his eyes.

 

“Guess I’m the one doing the cleaning…”

 

And then Vergil actually started. Cleaning. Dante stood there, gaping at the sight of him.

 

“Wait, does that mean you’re staying?,” he asked. “With me?”

 

“Where else am I going to go?” Vergil didn’t even look at him as he rummaged through the dirty kitchen, somehow finding a trash bag into which he started tossing everything that he could move while making faces.

 

“Hey, hey wait,” Dante took the bag from him, ignoring the way he rolled his eyes. “I know you’re not the big feelings talker-”

 

“And I see you’re not big on using proper words,” Vergil interrupted, which Dante ignored once more.

 

“BUT, I’m glad. Vergil, I’m really glad you’re staying. I’ll help you with cleaning up the place.”

 

Vergil had crossed his arms and looked away, but he slowly glanced over to him. Dante took that opportunity to kiss his cheek. When he took his hand too, Vergil didn’t even fight.

 

“I’m serious,” Dante continued. “Well, most of the time. We still need to talk, you know. About Nero.”

 

Vergil stiffened, and let his other hand be taken as well. He was clinging to Dante, for the very first time relying on him.

 

“I do not believe he would want anything to do with me,” he said.

 

“We won’t know until we ask him. And he should know, about me I mean.” Dante swallowed nervously. “How do we even tell him he’s a demonic incest kid?”

 

“By telling him demons don’t care about such human morals,” Vergil replied. “Although I believe with his upbringing, this will be hard for him. There’s little sense in trying to make him see.”

 

“He’s a good kid, Vergil,” Dante said gently. “Don’t push him away before even trying anything. We didn’t grow up with anyone, I’m… I don’t want to blame you, I just wish I had known sooner. Hell, I would have been a terrible father…”

 

“But you would have been there,” Vergil finished for him.

 

“Maybe, yeah…” He trailed off, but didn’t want Vergil to think that he blamed him, or was mad. So he pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, and Vergil leaned into his presence. Things were changing, even without V. “Wish I could have been there for you, too.”

 

Vergil didn’t say anything, just shook his head and leaned closer so that Dante eventually embraced him. With his brother’s head resting on his shoulder, silence settled between them. There was so much to talk about, so much to work through. Nero had kicked all of this off, without him Dante would be alone again, missing his brother desperately.

 

“Holy shit that’s a lot to work through.”

 

Both of them flinched, startled by the familiar voice and they rushed apart, summoning their swords. Looking up at the banister above them, they took a few steps back to see him in full view. Nero.

 

Dante could feel his brother freeze in place, sword vanishing again but a little bit of red shot into his cheeks. Nero had heard everything.

 

“Well, I guess we don’t need to worry about how to tell you now,” Dante said, trying to be helpful but failing as always.

 

Nero and his eyes were drawn then, to the suddenly shimmering form of Vergil. In an instant, V was standing there again.

 

“What. The. Fuck,” Nero said.

 

“Ah, like father, like son…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ValkyrieShepard)


End file.
